


Shieldshock One-Shot and Ficlet Collection

by WhoPhantomLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, One-Shot, ShieldShock - Freeform, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoPhantomLock/pseuds/WhoPhantomLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various (mostly unrelated) one-shots or small ficlets on the relationship of Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Ma I'm On TV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful best friend for editing this, her works can be found on fanfiction.net under jnicweb. She's dealt with a lot of crap from me about this stories. (though I'm not sure if she got to editing this particular one, in that case I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors)

Steve stood backstage at an interview adjusting his outfit.

“How do I look?” He asks.

“Handsome as ever.” Darcy said smiling as she adjusted his shirt

“You know you didn’t have to come.” He said. 

“Of course I had to come. You have a big tv interview, I’m going to be there for you.” Darcy said before kissing his cheek.

 

Steve smiled and rubbed her back.

“You gonna go back out before commercial ends?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Darcy said. “Now outfit check?”

 

Steve looked her up and down, she was wearing a simple blue dress that complimented her figure, her hair was natural but pulled back in the front and her make-up was soft.

“Perfect, and for me?” Steve asks stepping back and twirling around in a manner that caused Darcy to start laughing. He was wearing khakis and a brown sweater with a white button up peeking out the top and his brown dress shoes.

“Wonderful.”

“Commercial ends in sixty seconds, ma’am could you please take your seat so we can prepare Mr. Rogers?” The stage manager asks.

 

Darcy turns to Steve and smiles,

“Good luck, I love you.” She said and he smiles back before kissing her. 

“Love you more.” He said and she snorted.

“Not here dude.” She said before he pecked her lips again and she rushed out to her seat.

 

~0000000000000000000000~

 

“Welcome back viewers!” The hostess of the talk show said as the camera’s started rolling again. “Now tonight has been one of the most anticipated interviews not only for you guys but for me as well. I mean I nearly pissed my pants when my manager told me who I was interviewing. And while we’re on the subject, let’s bring him out. Steve Rogers ladies and gentlemen!”

 

Steve walked on stage and shook hands with the woman before hugging her politely.

“Welcome, you look dapper as always.”

“Thanks, you look lovely as well.” Steve said and she smiled.

“So, how’ve things been, I think that you’re the last Avenger I have to interview. I had most of the guys on last week.” 

“Yeah, I was out of town.” Steve said itching his face.

“I saw on your instagram feed, saving the world is tough.”

“Not as tough as getting into the suit to save it in.” Steve said causing a chuckle.

 

Darcy watches Steve as he begins to talk with the host about the Avengers. She was so proud of him, when she had first met him he had been some introverted guy who didn’t like cameras and had the worst experience and time with paparazzi. Now almost two years later here he was more comfortable with the cameras, and just glowing. 

“He’s so cute.” The girl in the chair next to her said.

“Yeah, he is.” Darcy sighed and she smiled before taking out her phone and taking a picture of Steve before posting it to her snapchat story.

 

Steve smiled as the host flipped a card.

“I also saw that you’re dating somebody! And not just any somebody a cute somebody.” He said and Steve chuckled before adjusting himself in the seat.

“Yeah, her name’s Darcy and we were friends for a while before we started dating. Thor actually introduced us, she worked with his girlfriend.” Steve said.

“You were friends?” He asked his eyebrows shooting up and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, she was this funny and amazing girl and-I was smitten with her when I first met her. But I’m extremely awkward.” Steve said.

“You?” The host asks shocked. “No way.”

“Yeah, I mean around girls-I’m clueless about women. She thinks that it’s the funniest thing in the world.” Steve said. 

“How did you get the guts up?” The host asks.

“Well, essentially my colleague, the brilliant Dr. Jane Foster asked her out for me, without me knowing and told me to meet her at a place at a time because she was tired of us dancing around each other. It was wonderful, we went to dinner at this great local Brooklyn restaurant and saw an old film.” 

“You sound smitten.” The host says and Steve nods.

“I am smitten. I mean she’s the biggest dork I’ve ever met in my life, but I love her.”

“You two look great together, we pulled these pictures from your Instagram of you two.”

 

Steve turns around as a picture comes up on the screen behind them, it was a picture of him and Darcy in the snow at her Mom’s house-just last week. He smiled, they had been making snow angels. As the pictures continued on Steve smiled and explained each one.

“So, when will we get to meet this girl. When’s she officially coming on.”

“Well, I don’t know when she’s officially coming on, but she’s here now.” Steve said.

“WHAT?” The host asks surprised sitting up and looking around. “Where?”

“Right in the front row.” Steve said.

 

Darcy froze and smiled awkwardly as the cameras turned towards her and she appeared on screen. 

“Oh-wow Cap your girlfriend is pretty-hey Darcy.” The host says and Darcy waves.

“Hi.” She said.

“Wow-she’s actually here?” The host asks. 

“Yeah, I told her she didn’t need to.” Steve said and Darcy laughed from her seat.

“Steve, it’s a television interview. I’m not going to sit at home and watch with everybody else.” Darcy said causing a few chuckles.

“Well Darcy if you’re comfortable you could come on down and we could chat.” The host said and Darcy shrugged before heading up to the stage, the crowd clapping as she did.

 

~0000000000000000000000~

 

“That went better than I thought it would.” Steve said as they stood backstage after the show.

“Yeah, except I was not expecting to be dragged on stage.” Darcy said and Steve hugged her.

“You did great the crowd loved you.” Steve said before kissing her head. “I’ve got to go out and sign some autographs, wanna come with?”

“Why not.” Darcy said shrugging and taking his hands. “I’d hate to leave you alone with thousands of women who would give their lives to bang you.”

“Ha.” Steve said sarcastically as the two walk out hand and hand.

 


	2. An Ego and A Penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the name of this chapter implies something-but trust me it's not what you think lol. Thank you for the wonderful feedback on last chapter! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed it :)

Darcy danced around the club with a random group of people-who probably were very important to running the country. But she was drunk and didn’t care that she was right now grinding on several government workers. This was her Dad’s huge New Year’s Party where he invited everybody he knew and they rented out a nightclub to party at.  
“Darcy.” Jane said coming up and taking her hand.  
“Hey Jane.” Darcy slurred. “I was just grinding against these guys, it’s fun. Wanna join?”  
“No, I’ve come to get you on account of your rather upset father not being pleased to hear that you were grinding on the Senator. Also you’re way too drunk, I’m taking you home.”  
‘But Jane, I don’t wanna go home. And Thor’s in town for tonight before he goes back to space-go have sex with him, I’ll be fine.” Darcy said.  
“Darcy-”  
“I can take her back.”

Darcy turned around and saw a smoking hot blonde guy wearing a suit. He was rather young looking and very tall.  
“Hot damn, you’re very hot.” Darcy said pointing to him.  
“Could you Steve?” Jane asks relieved.  
“Yeah, I was just headed up myself.” Steve said.  
“Great, just drop her off at her apartment, and stick around to make she doesn’t drown in her shower. Just stand outside the bathroom door, make sure she puts on clothes, get her to bed and leave some aspirin and water by her nightstand.” Jane said.  
“Sounds like this is a regular thing.” Steve jokes and Jane sighs.  
“Well, normally it wouldn’t be this bad and she wouldn’t have had this much but her boyfriend dumped her.”  
“Ian, did not dump me.” Darcy slurred. “I dumped him because his ego was big and his penis was small. And size doesn't normally matter, but for a guy with such a big ego-you'd think he'd have more in the sack.”  
“-Anyway, just make sure she doesn’t kill herself, call any random guy, and don’t have sex with her. She lives next to me and Thor.” Jane said.  
“Roger that, enjoy your evening Miss Foster.” Steve said before Jane hands him Darcy.

Darcy looks up at Steve and then hiccups,  
“You’re hot.” She said.  
“So I’ve heard.” Steve responded smiling as he walked her out of the nightclub and decided against a taxi-the traffic was terrible.  
“My feet hurt.” Darcy complained as they walked and she stopped before taking off her shoes and starting to walk again, holding them.  
“That’s not safe.” Steve said before picking her up, bridal style in his arms.  
“How can you do that?!” Darcy asks amazed as she held onto his shoulders with her hands.  
“Magic.” Steve said and Darcy’s eyes widen.  
“Are you an alien like Thor?” She asks amazed.  
“No ma'am just Steve.” He said.

Darcy looks at Steve and then says,  
“For the record, my ex-boyfriend did not dump me. I dumped him because his ego was big and his penis was small and he stood me up in front of my whole family.”  
“So I've heard.” Steve said. "He sounds like a nice guy." He adds scarcasicaly  
“He was nice, but he wasn’t-do you have a big penis?” Darcy asks before hiccuping again.  
“Haven’t seen any others so I wouldn’t know.” Steve said as they get to the towers and he carries her inside and to the elevator.

When they get in she dead weights in his arms. He adjusts himself so he’s holding her more securely and she smiles before resting her head on his shoulders.  
“I’m sleepy.” She said.  
“We’re almost to your apartment, and then after you shower you can sleep, sound good?” Steve sounds.  
“Will you be showering with me?” Darcy asks.  
“Afraid not.” Steve said.  
“Bummer.” Darcy said. “I want to have sex with you.”  
“You’re extremely drunk so that’s not going to be possible.” Steve said.  
“Bummer.”

Steve carries Darcy to her apartment and she hops down before pulling her key out of her boobs and unlocking her door. She throws her heels down and closes the door after Steve. She goes to turn around but does so too quickly and begins to fall.  
“Easy there.” Steve said grabbing her gently.  
“Thanks buddy.” Darcy said before patting the side of his face.  
“Anytime, now come on-shower time.” Steve said.

~0000000000000000 0~

After Darcy had showered, very awkwardly as she couldn’t grip her zipper to her dress with her drunken self and needed help. She sat in bed as Steve set out a glass of water and aspirin on her table. Her eyelids felt heavy,  
“Come on now.” Steve said taking the covers as she laid down and gathered them. “Goodnight Darcy.”  
“Night Steve, by the way if you ever wanna fuck when I’m not drunk-swing by.” Darcy mumbled as her eyes closed the rest of the way.

Steve snorted before turning off her light and making sure everything was in order and her apartment was locked up-before going to his own apartment. Smiling the whole way back.

~000000000000000000000~

“Jane make it stop.” Darcy said as she laid her head on the table.  
“I already gave you my sunglasses, and you’ve had more Gatorade than Clint and Nat after a sparring match, combined. I can’t do much as I wasn’t the one who decided to drink heavily.” Jane said. “So you made it home alright.”  
“Yeah, how did I make it home?” Darcy asks looking up as Jane hustled around the lab doing some calculations.  
“Dr. Foster.”

Darcy turned to the door and saw a very hot and blonde-oh no.  
“SHIT!” Darcy exclaimed before putting her head back on the table. “Oh my God I remember now.”  
“Morning Miss Lewis.” Steve said before looking back to Jane. “Thor sent me up to tell you that you two will be leaving for Asgard in a few hours.”  
“Thanks Steve.” Jane said.  
“I didn’t mean to ask about your penis!” Darcy blurted out.  
“What?” Jane asks.  
“Nothing.” Darcy said covering her mouth and reaching over to take another sip of her gatorade.  
“Okay-thanks again Steve.” Jane said  
“Anytime, by the way-Darcy?”

Darcy looked up, red as Thor’s cape and her gatorade.  
“Hm?” Darcy asks.  
“Would you like to go to dinner tonight?” Steve asks.  
“Me?” Darcy asks.  
“Yes you.” Steve said.  
“Why would you want to go to dinner with me? You should want to file a report of sexual harassment-damn I’m so sorry for hitting on you so much last night. I mean I only remember like two things but knowing me I-I apologize.”  
“Your apology isn’t needed ma’am..” Steve teased. “And to answer your question, I think you’re a cute girl who’s last boyfriend was an idiot. Seven?”  
“Seven sounds good.” Darcy said and Steve walked out of the lab.

Darcy looked at Jane who was looking at her, trying to bite back a laugh.  
“You asked about his penis?”  
“Shut up.” Darcy said as she turned red and walked over to go make copies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I can't wait to see you guys next time I update! :)


	3. Postponing the Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Darcy tries to the best of her abilities to keep Steve from popping the question until the right moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I had an actualy Valentine's Day themed chapter written for today-but I didn't like it so I tried to start over and it didn't work out. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all had a fun day I know personally had a not so good day because I'm a wee bit sick at the moment, but I'm feeling better than I was, so yeah.
> 
> Hope you had a LOVE-ly day and enjoy this chapter <3

Darcy got ready for her dinner with Steve and Jane sat behind her. It was their three year anniversary dinner and she was wearing a blue peplum dress with her hair down her back and curled, how Steve liked it the best.  
“So how do I look?” Darcy asks.

Jane looked up from her phone and smiled,  
“Hot.” She said.  
“Just hot?” Darcy asks worried.  
“Darcy, you’ll be fine. Steve’ll love it.” Jane said.  
“You think that after dating for three years the butterflies before he picks me up would be gone.” Darcy said.  
“Well tonight’s a special night.” Jane said. 

Darcy turned around to look at Jane again,  
“You used a tone.” Darcy said.  
“Well, I mean I walked in on Steve talking with your Dad and they were having a pretty serious conversation, and Steve was holding something very little and box like” Jane said.

Darcy turned around,  
“Shut up.” She said in a very serious voice. “Shut up right now.”  
“I didn’t say anything.” Jane said. “Except for what I saw, I could be mistaken.”  
“I’m not ready for him to propose-Jane.” Darcy said worriedly.  
“Darcy, you guys talked about it right?” Jane asks.  
“For a few minutes in bed after sex.” Darcy said. “And nothing I say then can be taken into account-ever.”  
“So just tell him, when he proposes just tell him how you feel.” Jane said. “But he might not even be proposing. It could be a necklace, once Thor got me earrings and the box looked like a ring case and I freaked out.” Jane said. 

Darcy turned back towards the mirror and sighs,  
“I love Steve and if he proposes then it’s up to him and I’ll just have to figure something out. We’ve been dating for three years, so I mean it’s plausible, but it might not happen.”  
“That’s the spirit, now I’m going to leave since Thor has to go to Asgard so I’ve got to get back to watch the puppy.” Jane said. “Have fun and text me everything.”

~000000000000000000000000000~

Steve sat at the table while he and Darcy ate their desserts, Darcy was telling some obscure story and Steve was pretending to listen. Normally he would really listen, but right now he had something in his suit jacket pocket that felt like it weighed about a ton right now. He and Darcy had been dating three years and he had decided to do it-he was going to ask her to marry him.  
“Darcy?” He asks after she was finished.  
“What’s up?” She asks taking another sip of her wine.  
“I love you.” Steve said and before she could say anything else he continued. “I love you more than I ever imagined I would, and I’m so happy that you’re in my life. I don’t know where I’d be with out you-and I’m not sure I want to.”  
“Steve-” Darcy began but he reached into his pocket.

Darcy knew what was coming and she panicked, she wasn’t ready. But she also wasn’t about to say no for the moment. She looked around before she got an idea. She reached over to pick up her wine glass, but at the last minute knocked it forward and it went all over Steve’s suit.  
“Oh my god babe!” She said putting her hands over her mouth. “I’m so sorry!” She said. “Your suit, oh my god!” Darcy hadn’t meant to get it on his nice suit, just on the table. Nice going Darcy  
“It’s fine.” Steve said putting whatever was in his pocket back. “I don’t like this suit anyway.”  
“Are you sure, let me go get some paper towels to clean up while you grab the check and then we can get you cleaned up okay?” She asks reaching over to dab some of it up with her napkin.  
“Yeah, that sounds fine.” Steve said

Once she was gone Steve let out a deep sigh, he knew that he wasn’t going to get another opportunity to ask tonight.  
“Shit.” He muttered under his breath, what would he do now?

~000000000000000000~

A few weeks later Tony flew the team and their invited guests to another beach property he had bought in Florida for the fourth of July (which also happened to be Steve’s birthday). Right now it was about six at night and sunset.  
“You gonna try to ask her again?” Tony asks Steve as he flips food on the grill.  
“Yeah.” Steve said nodding before taking the case out of his shorts. “I am.”  
“Good, you’re good for her. Much better than any of her other loser boyfriends.” Tony said.  
“Thanks?” Steve says a bit unsure of what that meant  
“Well, she and Foster are on her way out-” Tony said.  
“Hey baby.”

Steve quickly pocketed the ring and felt arms snake around his waist and somebody kiss the back of his neck.  
“Hey.” Steve said happily turning around to place a gentle kiss on Darcy’s lips.  
“I haven’t seen you all day.” Darcy said.  
“Who’s fault was that?” Steve asks and Darcy swats his shoulder.  
“Hey the outlet shops are cute, and I also managed to get your birthday present.” Darcy said.  
“What is it?” Steve asks.  
“I dunno.” Darcy says before kissing his nose. “You’ll see.”

Steve smiled and hugged her before taking her hand,  
“Walk with me.” He said and Darcy smiled and followed him. He looked over at her, she was wearing short jean shorts and a flowy white top. 

The two walked down the private beach hand in hand a bit before Steve looks at her again,  
“You look good.” He said.  
“Thanks.” Darcy said and Steve stops, taking both her hands and kissing them.  
“You always look gorgeous.” Steve said. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”  
“Aw, thanks.” Darcy said smiling.  
“I know that I’m not one to make large testimonies of love, but here goes.” Steve said before clearing his throat. “Darcy, I’m heads over heels in love with you. I mean when you’re around me, it’s like it’s just me and you. Nobody can ever take that feeling away. I know the press has given you crap because of our relationship and you’ve been strong through that. You’re the only girlfriend I’ve ever had that’s lasted this long, because you understand who I am. I’m incredibly lucky to be able to look at you and call you my girlfriend. And I one day hope that I can look at you and-”

Steve takes the case out of his pockets and goes to crouch down but Darcy points over his shoulder,  
“My Dad’s signaling that food’s ready come on.” She said quickly before jogging away from there they were.

Steve stood there looking at where she had just been and then back at her, this was the second time this had happened. If he didn’t know any better he’d say she was avoiding him asking her….

~0000000000000000000~

Darcy laid in bed next to Steve as he read a book. He had tried to propose again last night but she had pretended to trip and fell into a newspaper stand. Normally he wouldn’t be reading and they’d be talking about the day-but since she got home from work he had been distant.  
“Babe, you alright?” Darcy asks.  
“Yeah.” Steve said a bit of bitterness in his voice.  
“You sure?” Darcy asks.  
“Yes, everything’s fine.” Steve said.

Darcy nodded and wrapped an arm around her,  
“I love you.” She said before closing her eyes and cuddling against him.  
“Then why won’t you let me propose to you?”

Darcy opens her eyes and he moves so he’s sitting up. Darcy sits up too and looks at him,  
“What?”  
“I’ve tried to propose to you three times in the last two months, very obviously and you’ve-you find a way to distract. Spilling your wine, running away at the beach, pretending to trip into a newspaper stand.” Steve said.  
“Steve-”  
“If you don’t want to marry me why don’t you just tell me?” Steve asks getting out of bed.

Darcy looks at him and guilt pours over her as she sees his face.  
“I-I-” She thinks before sighing. “I don’t know.”  
“Darcy, I love you and I want to marry you. I’m not even going to try and hide it anymore, I want to marry you.” Steve said. “And if you don’t want to marry me I understand-but why not just tell me? I mean-I understand. I do!” His voice was slowly raising.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to marry you Steve.” Darcy said softly as tears prick her eyes.  
“Then what is it?” Steve asks his voice still angry.

Darcy looked at her hands and started to wring them together,  
“I-I wanted it to be at the right time.”  
“What does that mean?” Steve asks crossing his arms to look at her and Darcy shrugged,  
“I don’t know-I never really ever thought that I’d get married until I met you. And I just wanted it to be at a moment where I was absolutely sure that if you asked me to marry you I could honestly say that yes I was ready to marry you-and I-I’m not sure that’s the case.”

Darcy wipes a tear as it falls down her cheek,  
“And I feel like shit about it, I do I honest to God do. I want to be able to be positive that I’d say yes, but I’m not. And I don’t want to be in a situation where I say no or I have to lie because I love you Steve. And I do see myself spending the rest of my life with you-but I’m just not sure if I’m ready to promise that to you.”

Steve walks over to Darcy and sits on the bed next to her.  
“Come here.” He said softly holding out his arms and Darcy cuddles into them. He hugs her and strokes her hair. “I’m sorry I blew up.”  
“Don’t be sorry, you had a reason to.” Darcy said.  
“But it was uncalled for.” Steve said. “Damn, I hate making people cry.”  
“Steve, you’re fine.” Darcy said looking up and kissing his cheek. “I just-I don’t normally feel comfortable enough with somebody to talk about my emotions and I’ve never been able to admit that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with one person. It scares me.”  
“And I understand that-I can stop if you’re not ready for me to ask.” Steve said.  
“No, don’t.” Darcy said. “Just wait like two or three months so I forget, and then ask me. Out of the blue.”  
“Deal.” Steve said before he moves back to his side of the bed and sighs happily. “I’ve got to go into work tomorrow.”  
“Oh boo-hoo Captain America has to go get in his suit and stand at a history museum for a few hours.” Darcy said. “Big whoop.”  
“You’re mean.” Steve said joking and poking her side.  
“Read your book.” Darcy said to him snorting and he turns back to his book, beginning to read again.

~00000000000000000000000~

Six months later, Darcy and Steve had gone on a date night. He had taken her to dinner and ice-skating. Steve hadn’t planned on proposing that night, but when they were skating-he had looked at her and, the moment had felt right. So he stopped them on the ice, and knelt on one knee right there in the middle of the Rockefeller Center Ice Rink-had proposed.

And she said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot and I'll see you next time with another :)


End file.
